You're never to old for Disneyland
by Mimi Striker
Summary: Steve never got the chance to watch Snow White or go to Disneyland. Clint was shock he made Steve watch all the classic Disney movies he missed and planned a trip to take Steve to Disneyland. Soon all the Avengers joined the movie night and now it was Clint job to teach them of the Wonderful World of Disneyland! But during this trip Steve has a feeling that he knows this Walt D.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I posted something new now this is a short story I am going to only make ten chapter! Now I and my bro are big Disney kids we grew up with Disney movies and grew up watching the show. Now I am basing off Clint like my brother since I think Clint he reminds me of a big kid at heart. Then I release something else Disneyland was open when Steve was frozen and Snow White came out before WW2. So why not make it into a story! Where Steve ran into Walt Disney during the war!? Because if you read Walt Disney biography he was in the war as an ambulance driver for the army! All these fact are real I kid you not! Now this is a **FANFIC **this isn't real life so don't take this story to the heart! _**Don't own anything! NOTHING BELONG TO ME OKAY!?**_ Just the Story idea that belongs to me.

* * *

_**You are never too old for Disney movies**_

"Disneyland? What is that?" Steve asked everyone at the table looked at him "Are you serious?" Clint asked. "I don't know of this Disneyland as well is it another planet?" Thor asked it was fine for Thor to ask since he was an alien. _But Steve Capitan America!? _Oh no that was not right "Have you ever seen Snow White?! That movie came out in you r time!" Clint said again it was no secret that Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye was a big Walt Disney fan. He knew anything about Disneyland or Walt Disney "Snow white? Is it that movie with the seven elves?" "_Dwarfs_! They are _dwarfs_! Yes, that movie have you seen it?" Clint asked him. He was really drilling Steve of not knowing Disneyland or of Walt Disney "No, I've heard of it but never watched it," Clint stood up quickly knocking over his chair "JARVIS!" '_Yes Mr. Barton?_' "Get the common room ready for a Disney movie night the first movie being Snow white, Cinderella, Sleeping beauty, The little mermaid, and Beauty and the Beast! Then bring up the movies he created up to 1963! Now if you guys don't want to watch them that is fine! I am only doing it to show Capitan what he missed then after that I am taking you to Disneyland (with Starks money though) but you are going to be shown what you missed out!" Clint said.

He ran over to Steve and dragged him to the common room to start the classic Disney movie marathon. They left the others at the table trying to figure out what just happen right now "How does he now all of that!?" Tony asked looking over at Natasha she was shocked too "I-I didn't know he knew so much about Disney either! I am shocked as well!" she said. "Has anyone watched a Disney movie I mean an old one? Thor bubby you don't know what we are talking about so you don't count," Bruce asked the others "Non taking my friend but I do want to see these 'movies' our friend Barton was talking about," he said. He got up and left to join Steve and Clint in their movie marathon "Oh I watched Anastasia!" Natasha said sounding proud '_I am sorry to inform you Ms. Romanoff but that is not a Disney movie_,' Jarvis said "She is a princess!" she said.

'_She belongs to 20th Century Fox not Disney_,' Jarvis said "So that does it we haven't watched a Disney movies yet we all now Mickey mouse how does that work?" Tony said they all shrugged.

_Common Room_

Steve was seated on the couch with Clint next to him he had a smile on his face "You are going to love it!" he said. Soon Thor came to join them he sat on the couch as well with Clint being in the middle so if the two had any questions they will ask him. "Jarvis start the movie!" Clint said the lights dimmed and the movie began to play. Steve watched as the opening to the movie began the three where hooked to the T.V "Hey! Do you guys want to ea-" Tony was shut up with an ambush of pillows. He crawled away and left the three to watch their movies "Hey we got chine-" Bruce was shut up when he was thrown pillows at just like Tony he crawled a way as well as Tony did. "Hey you three we have food! Do you want some food!?" Natasha yelled "Yes please!" all three yelled a few moments later Natasha came into the common room with some food and placed it on the coffee table. She looked over at the screen "What movie is this?" she asked "Sleeping beauty," Clint said not taking his eyes off the screen. She sat down on the floor it was not to long before Natasha was hooked watching the movie with the three men.

_Lab_

"We lost Natasha Bruce! It's just us now!" Tony said he came running back from just spying on the four. "She fell Bruce!" Tony cried "Well it can't be that bad come on lets go watch with them it will be team bonding," Bruce said. Tony thought about that he didn't have much of a childhood heck the only that had a good childhood was Thor but everyone else didn't. An Disney movies are movies that he wanted to see when he was young but he never did. "Sure why not," Tony said the two went to join the others.

_Common room_

"Is it too late to join the party?" Tony asked Bruce and Tony walked in "No we where about to start Bambi!" Steve said. The four of them nodded Tony smiled he sat on the right side of Natasha while Bruce sat on the left side. The movie began and all of them fell silent through out the movie everyone was glued to the screen. Till it got to the part where Bambi's mom was killed "_**WHY DID HE KILL HIS MOTHER!?**_" Thor yelled during the movie he had tears running down his eyes. Everyone was crying Steve was sobbing into a pillow Clint was sobbing as well Natasha was holding onto two crying men while she let some tears fall. "H-he doesn't h-have a m-mother like me!" Bruce cried "I want my mother!" Tony cried. When that movie end they agreed that movie was off limit due to making them break down the whole night the team stayed in the common room watching classic Disney movies.

_Next morning_

The team fell asleep in the common room on the couch Steve, Clint, and Thor where sleeping there. Steve was holding onto Clint, Clint was holding onto Thor while Thor snored away. On the floor Natasha was holding onto Bruce and Tony both men where snuggled up to her. They looked like kittens snuggling up close to their mother for warm "Tony I'm you have board meeting to attended today don't think you are going to miss it!" Pepper yelled. "Jarvis where is he hiding?" she asked '_He is in the common room Mrs. Potts with the other avengers_,' he said she walked over to the common to stumble on the site before her. "This is too cute! Jarvis take some pictures and send some to me and then send the rest to them!" she whispered. '_I already did that Mrs. Potts,_' he said she smiled and left to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

Clint was awoke to the smell of food he began to open his eyes it took him a few minutes to adjust to the light but when they did he jumped. "Woah what the fuck did I drink last night!?" he said he shoved Thor off him the god was heavy and his legs where numb. Thor woke up by Clint shoving him off which him falling he fell on Natasha, Bruce and Tony. The three of them woke up and with a gasp "Get off!" Natasha yelled Thor quickly got up and moved away from the now in raged women. Bruce was rubbing his left side with Tony rubbed his right "I think he broke my rib cage," Tony said wincing "Yeah I think so too," Bruce said he looked over at Clint who was sitting on the couch he was on the left side. Steve was still sleeping Tony saw this he had mischief in his eyes Tony graved a glass of water. He tossed it on Steve's face this made him wake up as reflexs he kicked out his right leg to the left. He kicked Clint in the stomach that knocked the air out of him. Tony broke out laughing but he winced every time due to the pain he was feeling on his side. "Tony! Clint are you okay!?" Steve asked worried Clint was waving his hand "I *_gasp_* am fine! *_Gasp_* I just need *gasp* some air! Shit that is *gasp* going to leave a *gasp* bruise!" Clint said trying to stand up.

* * *

**If you come to think about most of the avengers beside Thor had a crappy childhood so I am going to make this a happy story where all of them can have a the childhood they never had.**

**Reviews will be nice **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy again please! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_**All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them.- Walt Disney**_

_**The planning for a surprise**_

All the Avengers where at the kitchen table eating the lovely breakfast Pepper made. Tony, Bruce and Natasha where still hurting from Thor's nice fall on them. Clint indeed was feeling a bruise begin to form "Do I have to go! I want to see more movies!" Tony whined. He finished eating and he was drinking coffee now Pepper was up its been a six months since her and Happy married. She had her hands on her hips standing behind Tony like a mother would when a child did something wrong. "No you are going to the board meeting whether you like it or not! Now go upstairs take a shower!" "No! I am a grown man I can do what I-_**OW NO I AM SORRY LET GO OF MY EAR! PEPPER YOU ARE FIRED! OW,OW, OW! PEPPER I AM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!**_"Tony was dragged off by Pepper pulling his ear. Clint was laughing but Natasha hit his stomach "_**OW! THAT WAS MY BRUISE!**_" everyone who was at the table chuckled. "So what are we going to do today!? Movies again?" Clint asked after getting his breath back from the powerful kick. "I am sorry but I am going to go shopping today don't know when I would get back," Natasha said. "I am going to be mostly in the gym today I might come out early to watch some more movies," Steve said he took a bite out of his toast.

"I am off to visit Miss Jane for the day my friend," Thor said "Lab all day today sorry buddy," Bruce said he was already leaving to the lab. Soon everyone began to leave and it was just Clint. He got up and left to his room when he got to his room he laid on his bed. Then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks "JARVIS!" Clint said '_Yes Mr. Clint?_' the AI responded. "How are you at keeping secrets?" he asked '_Quite well sir_,' Jarvis said he Clint had a big smile on his face "Good I want you to order six annual Disney pass to Disneyland. Also find a hotel in walking distance an-" '_Do you want everyone to have spread rooms?_' he asked "Get a big enough suite for all of us after all Stark is paying," Clint chuckled '_Will that be all sir?_' Jarvis asked Clint thought for a moment. "Oh yeah! Get some of Tony's bots to come up and pack for the trip we are leaving in a week! Also when we leave to put the Fanatics 4 on call," '_Everything is already set Mr. Clint,_' Clint smiled this is the best surprise ever.

Clint himself never been to Disneyland he only had the movies when he was younger. He never really had that childhood every other normal child had. His was like shit but he can thank Disney movies for at least letting him somewhat of a childhood. He always saw pictures of Disneyland some people said that Disneyworld is bigger and better then Disneyland. Disneyland was the first one it started all nothing can compare to it '_You're dead if you aim only for kids. Adults are only kids grown up, anyway.-Walt Disney_' that is so true. Clint and the other where still kids only grown up and Disneyland is for all ages young and old. Damn it no one is going to tell him he is too old for the magical place in the world! "I am going to ride Space Mountain with Mickey mouse and I would like to see someone stop me!" Clint said.

_Noon_

Tony arrived back to the Tower all stressed Pepper was drilling him about not paying attention to the meeting. He went upstairs and to take a shower when he was done he went to the kitchen to make coffee. Then he walked to the common room "Jarvis is anyone home?" '_Mr. Clint is in his room, Mr. Bruce is in the lab, and Mr. Steve is in the gym,_' Jarvis said. Tony nodded he sat in the common room to watch T.V.

Moments later Clint came down he was hungry "Jarvis can you order a pizza please?" he asked '_Yes Mr. Clint from your usually place?_' Clint smiled and nodded. "You know me like a book huh Jarvis?" '_Indeed I do Mr. Clint,_' Jarvis said Clint nodded and left to the common room to watch a Disney movie he was about to sit on the couch till he sat on something squishy. "Get off me you feather butt! You ain't light you know!?" Clint knew that voice he didn't get up instead he moved back and forth on. "Stop rubbing your scent on me feather butt! I'm not your territory!" Tony finally shoved him off. Clint fell to the floor laughing Bruce came walking into the common room "Hey what are you guys doing?" "Feather for brain here just marked me with his scent!" Tony yelled he was rolling around on couch to get rid of Clint's scent. "Face it Tony _**YOU ARE MY TERRITORY!**_" Clint said laughing Tony hit Clint with a pillow.

Bruce began to laugh "So what are we going to do you guys?" Bruce said he walked over to the couch and sat down on Tony's feet. "Get off green giant!" he yelled "Is it pick on Tony day!? Because if it is I didn't get the memo!" he yelled. Tony managed to get his feet free and sit up on the couch Clint got up and sat on the couch. "That's my spot," Clint said Tony moved over to the right side and let Clint sit in the middle. "I ordered some pizza," Clint said "Good I am starving," Tony said and Bruce nodded. "So want to watch a Disney movie?" Clint asked Bruce and Tony looked at one another and shrugged "Good because I was going to watch one anyway," Clint said. "What movie are we watching?" Clint smiled "Oh I think you two will love it!" Jarvis dimmed the lights. The screen began to glow. The title of the movie came on "Meet the Robinsons?" Bruce said Clint nodded.

An hour later Steve came up he went too the kitchen to grave something to drink he was hungry too. When Steve finished getting his water he smelt something he smelt food! He followed the scent he came to the common room where he saw Clint, Bruce and Tony watching a movie. "What movie are you guys watching?" he asked them "Meet the Robinsons want to watch it just started," Tony said Steve smiled and nodded. He walked over to the couch and lay on top of the three men. "_**YOU AREN'T LIGHT I HOPE YOU KNOW!?**_" "_**GEEZ CAP IS THAT THE SERUM!?**_" Bruce said nothing he wasn't bothered by Steve that was maybe because he had Steve's head on his lap. Steve just chuckled the four men settled down and began to watch the movie again. Steve ate the remaining pizza as quite as he could. The movie is good the four men where and truth to Clint's word it was Tony and Bruce where more into the movie. When it came to the end of the movie Bruce and Tony where sniffling '_Around here, however, we don't look backwards for very long._

_We keeping moving forward, opening up new doors and doing new things, because we're curious…And curiosity keeps leading us down new paths.-Walt Disney'_

* * *

Reviews will be nice please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nothing belongs to me! Beside the story idea that does belong to me!**_

**Now I make Clint the baby because I see him more of the kid/baby that everyone needs to watch and look after. Don't worry Bruce is going to be babied too I see those two had the crappy childhood along with Natasha! But she is going to be babied later on in the chapters! **

**But omg I want to like thank all of you who have reviewed, faved, and followed! Omg I have never got such a fast responded in any of my stories. I feel loved! lol**

* * *

_**Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten-Lilo and Stitch**_

_**It was a tiring fight time to watch Lilo and Stitch**_

_Next day_

The avengers where called there seem to be an alien race trying to take over earth again when they where done they all went to take a shower. Clint was the first one to come out he was in the common room he was going to go watch a Disney movie by himself "Jarvis?" Clint asked he was in his pajamas. He was in plaid purple pajamas pants he was wearing a tang top. 'Which movie Mr. Clint?' Jarvis just asked Clint just smile "Lilo and Stitch please," he said. "Hey you are watching a movie?" it was Natasha she walked in dress almost the same as Clint but she had a crop top shirt on. She sat on the couch with him he nodded "Yeah I could never watch this movie," he said Natasha looked at him "Why not?" she asked him. "I don't know why I just couldn't," he said soon the others heard from Jarvis Clint was watching another Disney movie. Though this night was going to be different Pepper was with them that night. "Hey Pepper is going to join us on Disney movie nights!" Tony said Pepper nodded. Natasha patted the seat next to her she smiled and walked over to Natasha. "What movie are we watching?" she asked "Lilo and Stitch," Clint said after everyone got settled down the movie began Thor was the most enjoying it. "That blue creature reminds me of myself?!" Thor said everyone chuckled it was kind of true Thor crashed land and Stitch crash landed too. Thor was followed here by his evil brother robot thing Stitch was followed here by his creator. So they could see the similarity between the two.

Clint was in his spot nested between Natasha and Pepper when it got close to the end of the movie where Stitch finally got caught Clint felt tears running down his eyes. He was the only one too now he remember why he couldn't watch the movie. When Stitch was in the arms of the green alien women he said a word that triggered something in Clint. ' This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good.-Stitch' Pepper looked over at Clint she saw the silent tears. She gave a sad smile she pulled him close to her. Clint was startled by this but when he saw it was Pepper he relaxed "Why are you crying?" she asked him in a whisper.

Pepper held him like a mother would when their child woke up from a nightmare. She held onto him like that and to be honest Clint liked it. It felt like the embrace of the mother he never had "Because I have something that I thought I would never be able to have," he said back in a whisper she looked at him. "Oh really what is that?" she asked she looked down at him "A family," now it was Pepper's turn to let some tears down. She held him close "Yeah...me and you have that thing we never thought we were able to have...a family," she said. The two were the only ones having there little cry.

_Next Morning_

They slept in the common room again Pepper was holding onto Natasha and Clint. On the floor Steve had Tony and Bruce snuggled up to him Thor buried his face in Bruce's shirt he was snoring happily. Jarvis was taking pictures then sending them to Pepper and the team. Pepper work up early she saw that she was holding onto the two assassins she smiled down. She tried to get up when she finally escaped she walked over to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast. Clint smelt food he looked over in the common room Pepper was gone which meant she was cooking. Clint got up quickly and walked over to the kitchen "Morning," Pepper greeted him he smiled "Morning," "There is coffee help set the table please," Clint nodded. Natasha woke up after she looked down and saw the four men sleeping.

She had a mischievous grin on her face she hopped off the couch she ran to the kitchen. "Morning Nata-" she ran graved the pitcher of water and ran back to the common room. She threw the water on them the four men jumped. Steve jumped on Tony clinging to him Bruce did the same thing to Thor. "NATASHA!" Tony yelled she ran away laughing to the kitchen Tony was running after her. Natasha hid behind Pepper "I am going to kill you!" he said "Pepper! Tony wants to kill me!" Natasha said she used her art of acting make her look like the innocence victim. "Tony stop picking on her! Now go sit down to eat!" Pepper said Tony grumbled something about Natasha faking it. Clint was chuckling Tony sat next to him soon the others came Thor was carrying Bruce. Steve came in signs blanket wrapped around him. "My fellow friend do you wish to sit in my lap while we eat?" Bruce quickly got off him and sat next to Clint.

That whole day the avengers where watching Disney movies Pepper had to leave she something about a date with Happy. "Tony play nice with the others while I am away!" Tony stuck out his tongue at her. Pepper through her slipper at him it hit him in the face everyone broke out laughing. "So are you guys free on Friday?" Clint asked them they all looked at him. "Yeah why?" Clint just smiled and nested back into spot. Now everyone was left wondering what the archer was thinking.

_'Ohana" means "family." "Family" means "no one gets left behind." But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though.'-Lilo _

_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.'-Lilo_

* * *

**_No matter how mad you get at them no matter how many times you want to throw rock at them and tell them to shut up they will always be your Ohana and they will love no matter what and you will love them no matter what. They have your back through think and thin!_**

Reviews would be nice please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody out there! Look I have posted for you wonderful people! I got a free day! Which means I GOTS NO HOMEWORK! Oh yeah no homework equals posting! Which I did! Now this chapter has nothing to do with Disney or has a Disney movie reference. Yeah sorry instead it has a very sick avengers and a nurse Steve! Now you pervy birdies out their no sex is applied it is a kid friendly story that has some bad words! Also there is a lot of fluff in this chapter and I tried to make it emotional too I think I did okay I am not sure. An remember my lovelies I own nothing! But the story line I do own that though!**

* * *

_**Love is staying up all night with a sick child - or a healthy adult.'-David Frost**_

_**Nurse Steve to the rescue! **_

_Next day_

Steve was in his room rummaging through his old things from the past the name Walt Disney still bothering him. "Jarvis?" he asked 'Yes Mr. Steve?' the AI responded "Can you do a quick search on Walt Disney?" he asked. 'Yes sir,' Steve continued search "Steve come eat breakfast!" Natasha yelled. Steve sighed stopped his search and felt to eat. When he got to the kitchen he saw Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Thor "Hey where is Bruce?" he asked. The whole table looked at one another "Yeah! Bruce is always reading the paper that's why I thought he was here!" Clint said. Steve turned and walked to Bruce's room when he got there he knocked "Who is it?" come from the room "Bruce you don't sounded good can I come in?" Steve asked. There was silent but the door to his room open Steve walked in and saw Bruce in his bed. "Bruce you don't look so good," Steve said he walked over to his bed side. Steve placed a hand on his for head "Yup you are sick," "N-no!" Bruce said he cried to get up but Steve pushed him down gently. "No you have the flu you need to stay in bed," Steve said he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. "I am going to tell the others not to come in we don't want that bug flying around do we?" Steve said with a smile. Bruce's face flushed more red he hid under his covers Steve left the room with a smile.

Steve walked back into the kitchen his team was still there "No one go visit Bruce he has the flu. Tony, Clint, and Natasha that goes especially for you three, Thor do human ailments affect you?" Steve asked Thor thought about it "No," Steve nodded. "Okay so you three no going near Bruce," Steve said he walked over to the fridge "What are you making Cap!?" Clint asked "My mom's chicken soup then I am going to need some wet rags to keep his fever down," Steve was saying all these things that he didn't know Natasha, Tony, and Clint went to go bother Bruce. They were like naughty children when you told them something not too do they do it anyways. The three got to Bruce's room they where greeted by Bruce sleeping "He doesn't look too good he is red when he is suppose to be green!" Clint said in a whisper. The other two nodded Bruce began to stir "Hot," he murmured in his sleep. Tony looked at him sad "He looks so vulnerable," he said he sat on the edge of Bruce's bed. Natasha and Clint took the other side "Caption said that you three shouldn't be in here," Tony, Natasha, and Clint looked over at Thor. He was carrying in tissue boxes and bottles of water "What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"I am helping caption watch over Bruce since I am immune to your ailments," he said he walked over to Bruce "He looks very ill," they all nodded. Steve walked in with a bowl of hot warm soup "If you three get sick all of you are going to be staying here this will be ground zero," Steve said. They all laughed Bruce woke up to the laughter and saw his family looking at him. "Hey buddy how you feeling?" Clint asked Bruce gave a small smile "Like shit," he said they all laughed. Steve walked over to Bruce with a cold towel and put it on his forehead "Cap has been being mama to you making sure your doing okay. With his old 1940s remedies he is taking care of you like a mother would back then," Tony said. Bruce smiled he like getting attention when he was sick especially from his new_ family_.

_Next day_

Steve woke up he went to the kitchen he was greeted by silence. "That's odd," he said he walked to Tony's room empty then he walked to Clint's room empty as well. Thor and Natasha's rooms they weren't in their rooms either. He walked over to Bruce 's room where he found five lumps in Bruce's bed. "Steeeve~ is that you?" he knew that whiney voice soon one of the lumps moved and popped it;s head up. "We are sick!" Tony said he was sniffling and coughing Steve sighed he walked over to the others. He placed a hand on his forehead "Yup you guys are all sick," Tony fell back into his warm spot he was nestled between Thor and Bruce. Clint was nestled as well between Bruce and Natasha. Steve sighed Bruce's face was snuggled up to Clint's back he was drooling. Natasha had Clint's head tucked under her chin Thor was cuddling Tony. Steve heard sniffling and coughing then all at once "_**Steeeve~ were cold!**_" they all said.

Steve's night was taking care of his team Bruce was getting a bit better. Steve managed to get Tony and Clint's fever down Thor was still sleeping. Though Natasha worried Steve the most she was having terrible chills Steve at least put four blankets on her yet she still trembled like an earthquake has hit. "Cold," she murmured in her sleep Steve couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to where Tony was nestled between Thor and Bruce. "Tony, Tony, Tony," Steve shook him awake Tony grumbled something then woke up. "Hmmm?" he asked "Switch place with Natasha," Steve said Tony looked over at Natasha that was still trembling like a leaf. "Why she shaking?" he asked. "She is having very bad chills she needs warmth," Steve said Tony looked back at Steve he sat up and extended his arms out. "Carry me please," he said Steve sighed but picked up Tony he moved to behind Natasha but when he was placed down Steve picked up Natasha with all her blankets. Steve placed her between Thor and Bruce she quickly settled in. "Ahh~warm," she murmured then fell asleep.

_Night_

It was much worst at night Steve had to run back and forth between his friends. When Tony didn't need a tissue he was with Clint trying to get him to drink nasty medicine. When he wasn't with Clint he was with Bruce refilling his when he wasn't with Bruce he was with Thor trying to get him to drink the nasty medicine as well, and when he wasn't with Thor he was with Natasha making sure she ate her soup. "Ugh I hate being sick this kills my whole plans!" Clint said then he sneezed and snort flew out "Eww! Don't sneeze in my soup bird brains! Didn't your parents teach you manners!?" Tony yelled.

The whole room fell silent_ "The matter of fact no they didn't you know why? Because I never had parents in the first place to teach me Stark," _Clint said_. _

Everyone looked at Tony "I-I am sorry… That was a low blow a really low blow I should have know better Clint. I am sorry." Tony said he was feeling the glare everyone was sending him. Natasha kicked off her covers and crawled over to Clint she nestled between Bruce she wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Clint I know your pain I never had parents either…That's maybe why I am messed up," she said. Clint shook his head "You aren't messed up," Clint said "I think we can all say that we didn't have our parents when we were young…but at least we have each other now. We are a family in some way we all look after one another. We protect each other and when one of us is in danger we all don't hesitate to attack. When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us this right here *_pats Natasha and Thor's thigh_,* is my _family _or my _ohana_. I never thought in my life I will ever have a family but I did and I tend to keep it." Bruce said. He was crying soon Bruce felt Thor hug him then Natasha, Tony, and Clint. Steve smiled he crawled on the bed and hugged everyone.

'_Give a little love to a child, and you get a great deal back.' -John Ruskin_

* * *

**Soo yeah I made all the sick Avengers vulnerable especially Clint, Bruce and Natasha! But I want to Clint Bruce and Natasha to be babied! Till next chapter which will be when Clint's plan is finally put in play and the Avengers make their way to Disneyland! OMG ***_**le gasp**_**!* TILL NEXT TIME!**

**Reviews would be nice **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY PEOPLE I POSTED AGAIN! So yeah the Avengers are on their way to find Clint and have fun at the most awesome theme park ever! Clint is being babied in this chapter I think I like making Clint, Natasha, and Bruce babied. Now just to warn you people this chapter is emotional toward the end well at least I tried to make it. There is OCs that will come and go in some chapters till the avengers leave that is when the OCs will leave. So I am showing a bit of state pride here there is a song lyric in there. Uh the clues I made I tried to make them into a riddles but I think I failed. Also not to get people confused Clint, Tony, and Bruce where at some point in California. In a comic Clint and Tony where apart of the West Cost Avengers! If you don't believe me look it up! Also we all now that Iron Man 1&2 took place in California just saying too. An for Bruce in Hulk the movie that came out in 2003 it took place in California San Francisco to be exacted. So yeah ENJOY THE STORY I AM GOING TO BED NOW!**

* * *

_**'I'm almost there, I'm almost there'- Princess and the Frog**_

_**The Day the plans takes place!**_

_**The day to leave**_

_Night before_

"Do you have any plans how to get the others into a plan with out them asking questions?" '_Drug them Mr. Clint_,' Jarvis suggested Clint looked up at the ceiling with questionable look. "Did you just suggested that?" he asked him '_It was an idea sir_,' Jarvis said with a sigh if that was even possible. "Augh! Why is this so hard!? Are their things in the plane? Do they have enough clothes for a week?" Clint asked he fell on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Then it his him like a truck "Scavenger hunt!" Clint said he got his bag it was empty now but when he gets to Disneyland it won't be empty no more. "Jarvis tell the pilot he is only taking one for today the others will be going tomorrow," he said '_As you wish sir,_' Clint gave him a smile "See yeah in a week Jarvis try not to miss me that much!" Clint said and left.

_Next Morning_

Natasha was always the third one to wake up right after Steve and Clint woke up. She walked into the kitchen and was just greeted by Steve drinking his coffee. "Where is Clint?" she asked scanning the room "Not here but Jarvis said he had something to tell up so wake the others up," Steve said Natasha nodded and ran to Bruce's room first. Bruce was buried under his covers "Bruce Steve wants us in the kitchen today," Natasha said Bruce grumbled something and waved his arm around. Natasha knew the smell of poptarts would get Thor up in a heart beat that left Tony. She walked over to Tony's room she saw the lump she took a running start and jumped on the bed. Tony jumped Natasha broke out laughing "**NATASHA YOU ARE DEAD**!" Tony yelled Natasha ran out the room with Tony on her tail. "Thor help! Tony is trying to hurt me!" Natasha said in her fake damsel in distress voice. Not to long Tony heard other set of foot steps "**YOU SHALL NOT HARM MISS NATASHA**!" Thor yelled he tackled Tony.

"She is lying!" Tony yelled struggling under Thor Natasha got to the kitchen grinning like the cat from Alice in wonderland. "You love making him angry don't you?" Bruce said Natasha just smiled. Thor came into the kitchen carrying Tony by the neck collar. "Put him down Thor he is turning blue," Bruce said Thor looked at Tony indeed he was turning blue "Is Tony half frost giant?" Thor asked as he placed him down. Tony took a big gulp of air "*_Gasp_* Coffee *_gasp_* need it! *_Gasp_* Quick!" Tony said he limped over to Steve. Bruce slid a cup of coffee to him Tony took it gladly and drank it as if it was water. "Is everyone here? Jarvis has some news on what happen to Clint," Steve said everyone sat down and became silent.

'_As you my now Mr. Clint is not in the tower. He took off in a plane to an unknown destination that you are not aware of but I am aware of. As to his request he told me this is like a game and he left clues for you to follow. The first clue is_ '_**It's a state in the west. It's known for its celebrities and sites. The north is cold but the south is always warm. Master Stark's suit matches the colors of one of their footballs team. In the south is where fruit farms are also now for their wine. Everyone who goes there has a dream of becoming a star. Their state flower is an orange poppy and their state bird is a quail and a grizzly bear graces their flag.**_' _To Mr. Clint's instructions I'm not suppose to help you but I can give you this Master Stark if you don't get this you in Mr. Clint's words 'You are an idiot_.' With that said Jarvis left them to wonder about the clues give to them.

"It's known for its celebrities and sites," Steve said "The north is cold but the south is always warm," Natasha said. "Tony's suits colors matches one of their football teams' colors." Bruce said "In the south is where fruit farms are also now for their wine." Thor said "Everyone who goes there has a dream of becoming a star." Tony said "Their state flower is an orange poppy and their state bird is a quail and a grizzly bear graces their flag." Steve said. The whole table thought of the question "Jarvis can't help us," Steve said '_Indeed I can't sir_,' Jarvis said. Tony was thinking still while everyone threw answers out "Las Vegas?" Steve said "No it can't be that," Natasha said she had a feeling it wasn't Vegas. "Hawaii?" Bruce said "Nope," Natasha said again Thor was staying out of this he still knew so little of Midgard. Tony was still quite he was the one still thinking then it hit him like Hulk running into him. He broke out laughing "That son of a bitch!" Tony said he got up the whole team looked at him as if he was crazy. "You figured it out?" Steve asked Tony just laughed and nodded. "I can't believe you don't Bruce you went to college there!" Tony said then it hit Bruce he had shocked face. "That son of a bitch wow…" Bruce said then he chuckled.

Natasha, Thor, and Steve where confused "Do you mind telling us what you two just agreed to?" Natasha asked. Tony and Bruce looked at them "Jarvis is the answer California?" Tony said. 'The answer is correct sir,' he said Tony smiled "Well guys there is a plane waiting for us and it's going to California," Tony said. "How did you guys get that?" Steve asked still dumbfound "Well I lived there for some time and Bruce here almost destroyed it," Tony said Bruce's face was getting a red "I bet the weed there at your college was great huh?" Tony said. Bruce was embarrassed Tony just laughed again _'I need to inform you all that Mr. Clint has pack all what you need for your trip to California and that in the plane there will be another clue waiting for you_,' Jarvis said.

'_Like a sound you hear_

_That lingers in your ear_

_You cant forget_

_from sunrise to sunset_

_It's all in the air_

_You hear it everywhere_

_No matter what you do_

_It's goona get a hold on you_

_**California soul**_

_**California soul'**__-MARLENA SHAW_

_Anaheim, California_

"Sir here is your hotel," Clint lifted up his sunglass and smiled "Keep the changes buddy," Clint said he was happy to be back in the west coast. He missed the weather the most he was wearing black shorts purple sandals and a t-shirt that said '_Badass_'. "Wait here I need too get a cart for the luggage," Clint said before he can run inside a bellboy or girl as it was, standing there beside him he jumped when he saw her and the taxi driver jumped when Clint jumped. "What the F-" "Fuck?" she said with a smile she looked no older then seventeen or eighteen. She smiled at him "Hello Mr. Barton I am Heidi Cruz welcome Poppy's Inn. I was hired by Mister Jarvis to be your and your friends assistant for the remainder of your stay. If there is anything you and your friends might need anything at all please don't be afraid to as me," she said the girl reminds Clint of a young Pepper Potts but this girl had brown hair and brown eyes. "Uh yeah okay… uh how old are you kid you look a bit too young to be an assistant," he said he was loading the luggage on the cart. She smiled at him "I am eighteen sir now don't you worry about that. Nico could you please take his bags to the Disney suite?" a young man came running to her and nodded. Clint smiled "Hey can you rent me all the Pixar movies including the short films? Also Mulan, Emperor New Groove, and Lion King? Oh can you get me maps to Disneyland and Disney California!? No wait I will get them today with my friends! I bet they are coming here right now unless they don't get the clues," Clint said. Heidi smiled "I will get everything you asked for Mr. Barton. Now will that be all Mr. Barton?" she asked him.

Clint thought for a moment "Yeah where is there a good place to eat?" he asked her she smiled again. "There is this really good burger place down the road called '_Maria's Shake_' do you want me to order for you?" she asked him. He nodded they left to go inside she checked him in and showed him to his room. "So have you been to Disneyland?" Clint asked her they where waiting for the elevator. "Yes all my life…I am not originally from here I am from San Francisco moved down here," she said the elevator came the doors opened and they stepped in. "Is…is it great?" she nodded "You never went to Disneyland have you?" Clint nodded she gave him a sympathetic smile. "You will love it," she said they came to Clint's floor. They walked down the hallway "Wow do anyone rent these suites?" Clint asked her Heidi nodded. "Yes they do you got the last suite available but most people on this floor are staying her for only three or four days." She said.

_Flight to Anaheim California_

Everyone was dressed in clothes ready for the California's weather '_Sir, are you ready for your last clues? The pilot knows where to go since Mr. Clint was the first one to board the plane to the destination you will meet him.' _Jarvis said "Shoot Jarvis!" Tony said he was on a roll he was happy to be going back to California even if it's just for a short time "If I don't go back to the tower I am going to be in Malibu!" Tony said. '_Sir the last clue,'_ Jarvis said. "Oh yeah right shoot!" Tony said taking his seat net to Steve.

'_**It's know for it's many things it use to be a orange field. It's the happiest place on the world and it has some beloved cartoon characters that we all know and love. It's the first amusement park that had a iron roller coaster it gets over a million visitors a year. When you enter it's front gates and enter the small tunnel above it in bronze it's says **_

'_Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy.'- Walt Disney' _Jarvis said.

Everyone knew where the plane was taking them and where Clint is, Thor was still thinking though but everyone else already knew.

_Poppy's Inn_

Clint was in the suite he finished taking a shower and was laying on the bed he was waiting for his friends to arrive. It was noon and he wanted to go to the park already Heidi said that Disneyland is open till 12pm but California closed at 11pm. "Mr. Barton may I come in I have the movies and food you have ordered?" Heidi said she was outside the door. Clint jumped off the bed and went to the door. "Here you are Mr. Barton would you like anything else?" she asked. Clint did want to ask her something more but he thought it was stupid and childish then again he was in a suite by himself and he didn't like to be alone. "Uh yeah there is one more thing you can do for me," Clint said he was rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from her. "I was wondering if….if you can stay here till my friends got here I….I don't like being alone," he said. He was waiting for Heidi to say 'no' he looked over at her she was smiling at and nodded "I know that feeling that's why I got a room mate," she said. She stepped in the suite Clint smiled he jumped back on the bed "So tell me everything about Disneyland!" he said he sound like a child asking all these questions.

Heidi didn't mind though she had a feel that he was different she has seen adults that acted like him. He must've had a crappy childhood she remembered on her first day working at the Inn a woman many be younger then him came to Disneyland on her own. Heidi thought that was odd till she heard the story of the woman when she was in the lobby it was late and she came down to talk to her cause she couldn't sleep.

_Flashback_

It was a warm summer night Heidi was working the late shift due to Sophia calling in sick. Heidi was bored and alone two things she hated to be alone it was a thing she hated ever since she was little. She had her laptop out and had Netflix on watching movies or shows that caught her interest. She was pulled away from her laptop when she heard the elevator door ding she looked over to see who was leaving at this hour. She was scared when she saw the women she came to the lobby and sat in one of the chairs. She was covered in a small blanket with fuzzy pink slippers on she was also wearing grey stripe pajamas pants and a purple tang top. "Is there anything I can help you with miss?" she asked her the woman looked over at her and nodded. "Keep me company I couldn't sleep," she said Heidi raised a brow and nodded either way. "So how is Disneyland? Is it like the pictures and the books say it to be?" she asked her. Heidi looked at her and nodded "It is the happiest place on the world it makes you feel like a kid again," Heidi said. The woman had a sad look on her face her green eyes showed hurt. Heidi went to join her in the waiting lounge.

"_My childhood was like shit switch from foster home to foster home never felt stabled. But I always wanted to be someone make something of myself and come here to see if Disneyland can give me that one thing I never had._" She said that stayed with Heidi forever she thought her life was awful but when she heard that she knew that her life wasn't awful.

_Back to Present_

She smiled "When you enter those front gates and walk through that tunnel that says _'Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy.'- Walt Disney' _You can't feel to just smile and let that inner child you had come out and run around free. You can never be too old or to young to go to Disneyland," Heidi said with that Clint smile grew "I can't wait to go!" he said.

* * *

**Ugh I want to give you the answer to the first clues and the second clue but my goodness its like I am tired and want to sleep! Maybe in the next chapter I will give you guys the answers augh sleep is calling!**

**Reviews would be nice**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG I AM A LIVE! Yes I am sorry for the late post just that my school work snuck up on my faster then I thought. It's not even funny I am failing not one but TWO classes and my mom is really not happy. I am not happy either also I am behind on my high school exist project and also I am getting sick and I don't like it! I am fighting off a bad cough ugh. If there's any misspelled words or errors in my story I am sorry but am kind of busy I am surprise I could even get one story updated. I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BESIDE THE STORY IDEA!  
**

* * *

'_**When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly and unquestionable.'**_

_**Walt Disney**_

_**Welcome to Anaheim California**_

_Noon_

The rest of the avengers stepped out of the jet there was a limo waiting for them. "When I see the feather head I am going to run tackle him!" Tony said he walked over to the limo. "Hello you must be Mr. Barton's friends I am Chester I will be your driver for your stay," the young man said. Tony smiled "Nice to meet you! Chest now if you don't mind drive me to my friend!" Tony said he looked over at the rest of the avengers. "Well come on! The day is still young!" Tony said he hopped into the limo he was all giddy like a school girl. Everyone stepped into the limo when the door closed the limo started and they where off to find Clint.

_Poppy Inn_

'_**When you're curious, you find lots of interesting things to do.'**_

_**Walt Disney**_

Clint was sitting on the bed while he listen to Heidi's childhood "I am the oldest I have one brother who is a year younger then me. We get along very well then any siblings would my parents divorced when I was ten. Like any children whose parents' marriages ended they wished they could do something but they can't. In my middle school years I was a dark little girl hated everyone and everything. Though that's till my grandpa died I became more of a dark person. My first two years in high school where awful don't want to remember them but my two last years where the best I found myself and I found friends that I can relay on. Sure sometimes I want to smack them but they are good company. I moved out of my grandma's house when I turned two mouths ago I got an apartment with a friend of mine he is a jerk sometimes but I live with it. Uh I have two dogs one is a Great Dane I named him Copper! He is my baby and then there is Juster my German shepherd he is the oldest but also is a big baby! An that's it about myself," Heidi said Clint nodded.

"You had somewhat of a normal childhood," Clint said Heidi nodded "It wasn't perfect but I loved it," she said. '_I was a boat drifting out into sea, I had nothing but pieces of thoughts of the hope that you would see me, I was a stone's throw away from land,_

_But thousands and thousands of miles away from reaching your hand' _Clint looked around the room. Heidi got up "Sorry that was my phone I just got a call," Heidi said she left to answer it "I need to go and great your friends I will bring them up. Now Mr. Barton is there anything else you may need from me?" she asked him. Clint thought for a moment "Well can you get more food for them? I mean order more food my buddy Thor can eat a whole cow if we let him," Clint said she smiled and nodded she left to make the call. When Clint heard the click of the door closing he was jumping up and down on the bed.

_Poppy's Lobby/Suite room_

Tony and the others where in the lobby "I can't wait to go into the park!" Tony said Bruce smiled but deep down inside he was just as excited as Tony. They heard the elevator door bing they all turned to look who was stepping out. It was a young woman Tony thought she looked like Pepper only with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "You must be Mr. Barton's friends my name is Heidi I will be your assistant with anything your need. Now if you will flow me I will show you to your room Mr. Barton has order food for you as well," she said. She lead them to the elevator then to the suite where they will all be staying in Tony was like a little kid bouncing up and down. When they got to the suite Heidi opened the door and Tony rushed in he tackled Clint to the ground. "I love you feather butt! I just want to kiss you…Matter of fact I will!" Tony kissed Clint all over his face. "_**GET OFF**_!" Clint said he was struggling under Tony but Tony held tighter. "Tony get off him," "No I want to hug him to death!" Tony said he held Clint like a octopus would. Heidi giggled everyone turned to look at her "Your food will be here in fifteen minutes but in the mean time relax and enjoy your stay," she said and left the friends alone.

Soon Bruce went to join Tony in hugging Clint to death "You are the best Clint!" Bruce said now it was out of Bruce's character to be hugging Clint so tight or being this happy. Maybe that is because he didn't get too many thing to be happy about in his whole life but when he got that one thing he never had but is getting he had reasons to be this happy in his life. Clint was turning blue and Steve, Natasha, and Thor took notice and pulled the two scientist off him. "Took you guys *_gasp_* long enough! *_Gasp_* Hurry up take showers and eat I want to go to Disneyland already!" Clint said. "I call shower first!" Tony yelled running off to the bathroom when their food came everyone beside Tony ate. After everyone was fed and done with their shower Clint was bouncing up and down again wanting to go to the park already. "Come on lets go!" Clint said he was like an eager child just wanting to go to the park. "Yeah let's go!" Tony said make those two eager children. There was a knock on their suite door Steve went to answer it "Hello Ms. Cruz what brings you to our suite?" Steve asked Heidi just gave a kind smile.

"I came to tell you that I set up a tour guide for you when you enter in Disneyland he will be waiting for you in the park," Heidi said. Now Clint, Tony, and Bruce wanted nothing more them to leave the hotel. "Are we taking the limo?" Tony asked "No this hotel is in walking distance of Disneyland," Heidi said. "Move!" Tony yelled he went running out the suite along with Clint tailing behind him he had his empty backpack with him. The other Avengers followed suit Heidi sighed but had a small smile on her lips. She shut their suite door "_I hope they have what they never had,_" she said and left to go back to the front desk.

_Walking on Harbor blvd_

Steve watched his team all excited to be going to Disneyland Clint brought a camera to take as many pictures as he could. "Do you have our tickets?" Natasha asked Clint stopped for a moment. He took off his purple backpack and opened it he pulled out the six papers "Yeah I got them!" he said. Steve smiled he remembers back in his day he heard about the opening of the amusement park. That it was going to the big thing ever everyone was talking about it newspapers and the radio where all in a buzz. That Walt Disney bought 85 acres and was going to turn all of it into an amusement park. Though still the name Walt Disney still bothered him like he knew the man before he fell into the ice. It was really bothering him before his team got sick he asked Jarvis to do a search on him. Though after that he forgot to ask the AI to continue the search where he left off just he will ask the AI when they return back to the tower.

Steve broke out of his thought he heard Tony and Clint gasp along with the others they where looking up. So Steve looked up as well and when he did he gasped along with his friends. It was opening to the park that read 'Disneyland Resort!' Steve could hear the clicking of Clint's camera going crazy. "Okay everybody get under the sigh!" Clint said everyone did. Clint was looking for someone that won't run off with his camera he spotted a young couple "Excuse me could you take a picture of us?" he asked the young man "Sure," he said with a smile. Clint ran to the others Steve, Bruce, and Thor were standing behind since they where the tallest in the group. Tony, Natasha, and Clint were in the front. Natasha was in between Tony and Clint one arm around Tony and one arm around Clint. "Alright everyone say Mickey!" the young man said "Mickey!" the group of friends said the camera flashed and the young man smiled. Clint walked over to him and took his camera back and thanked him.

The couple left and Clint ran back to the other he pulled up the group picture Clint couldn't help but smile "Well!? How did it come out!?" Tony asked Clint showed them they all smiled. In the picture everyone was smiling and it wasn't one of those fake smiles that they use when they are out in public or have to do when they are at an event or a charity thing. _They where real smiles they where all actually happy_. "Well!? It's two in the afternoon! We need to cover a lot of ground!" Clint said he went running into the park along with Natasha and Tony behind him. "Come on Steve!" Tony said he took Steve's arm and began to pull him into the park. Thor ran past the two "See ya losers!" Bruce yelled Bruce was being carried by Thor.

'_**Disneyland will never be completed. It will continue to grow as long as there is imagination left in the world.'**_

_**Walt Disney**_

_Welcome to Disneyland Avengers_

Clint got in line his friends behind him they where in line to get their annual passes when it was Clint's turn he was greeted by a young man. His name tag read Nathan "Hello!" he said Clint smiled "Hi I came to redeem my annual pass," he said. He handed Nathan the six pieces of paper. "My sir you had five children?" Nathan said joking around Clint turned around to look at his friends. Tony was on Thor's back Natasha was on Steve's and Bruce was just looking at his friends. Clint did a fake sigh of disbelief "Hey you two get off your sibling! Sometimes I wonder how I still look is young with these children," Nathan laughed. He was done with registering them "Now when you get into any park make sure you find a person with a camera show them your pass and tell them you need a picture for the card," Nathan said Clint nodded "Thank you!" Clint said Nathan nodded. "Now let's go to Disneyland first!" Clint said everyone ran to the direction of Disneyland.

After waiting in the line got their cards scanned they where in everyone was gasping. "Excuse me?" they all turned around to a young man he looked like Heidi minus the female body parts. Bruce looked at his name tag it read 'Sunny Cruz' Bruce smiled "By any chance are you related or know any body named Heidi Cruz?" he asked him the young man nodded. "That freak is my older sister," he said Sunny pulled out his iphone and showed him a picture of Heidi and him they were in front of the Mickey mouse, head made of flowers dressed in Halloween customs. Heidi sporting what looked like a humming bird custom and Sunny was wearing a black coat he also wore black pants. His make that he wore was a grey/white mix his hair was slicked back and was black. His eyes where a bright yellow "Hey I think I know that movie it's that one DreamWorks movie…Rise of the Guardians! Oh my you two look exactly like the characters!" Bruce said. Sunny smiled "Yeah I lost a bet to her so I had dress up for her she picked her favorite movie and it was that one. One year back she made me dress up as Harry Potter and trust me there are a lot of Harry Potter fans in the park," He said Bruce chuckled and nodded.

Thor found one of the people with the camera and dragged her over to the group. "You with the box that takes photos we require you take a photo of us!" Thor said in his booming voice Sunny looked over at the girl. "Hey Chelsea," Sunny waved the girl waved back Clint told her they needed pictures for the card she smiled and agreed to take the pictures. After that was done and a few picture of them take in front of the mouse head they walked over to the entrance. Clint stepped forward and looked at that brown and gold sign that _**'Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy.'- Walt Disney**_.

Clint smile grew "Well Avengers Welcome to Disneyland," the Avengers didn't know how Sunny knew they were the Avengers but they didn't care. Right now they where too busy enjoying Disneyland.

'_**We did it Disneyland, in the knowledge that most of the people I talked to thought it would be a financial disaster - closed and forgotten within the first year.'**_

_**Walt Disney**_

* * *

Yeah I am going through a Rise of the Guardians faze lol If you know the characters I tried to describe you get a cookie! Yeah sorry again I have been busy but I had sometime! So I had to do a lot of research (mostly asking my brother) which I dedicate this chapter and story too! He helped me to find and figure out certain things about Disney that I didn't know or knew but was questioning if it was true or not. Either way thank you all for reading and reviewing! It's getting close to the end four more chapters to go! I will make them extra long though right now I am going to take an break to right now till next time!

**_Reviews would be nice  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I AM A LIVE! Yes I am sorry for the late post just that my school work snuck up on my faster then I thought. It's not even funny I am failing ONE of my classes and my mom is really not happy. I am not happy either also I am behind on my high school exist project. If there's any misspelled words or errors in my story I am sorry but am kind of busy I am surprise I could even get one story updated.**

**I know it is a short chapter but I will make it up to you guys! Like right now! So I am letting you guys pick where the Avengers will go first omg! Here are your choices! Remember **_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDE THE STORY IDEA AND OCS! ANTHINGS BESIDE THAT IS OWNED BY THE DISNEY COMPANY AND MARVEL!**_

**Choices! :D**

**1)Tomorrowland's Space Mountain**

**2)Adventureland's Indian Jones Adventure **

**3)New Orleans Square's Haunted Mansion**

**4)Frontierland's Big Thunder Mountain Railroad**

**5)Critter Country's Splash Mountain**

**6)Fantasyland's Matterhorn Bobsleds **

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_**What ride to ride first?**  
_

When the Avengers walked into the tunnel and emerged on the other side they once again gasp. "Beauty isn't it?" Sunny said they all nodded Sunny smiled "My sister told me you guys never been to Disneyland that is just sad," Sunny said. "We never had time," Steve said "I know, I know my sister told me who you guys are. By the way your secret is safe with me has my crazy sister asked you for a photo or an autograph?" Sunny said smiling. Steve chuckled "No but she seems really nice," Sunny nodded "She has a big gold heart but don't tell her I said that we have this 'I hate you but love you' brother and sister relationship. But since you guys are new lets go get you some buttons!" Sunny said. The Avengers followed him to City Hall "Heya Sunny!" a elderly women said Sunny waved hi to her "Hey Tammy I need six 'It's my first time is Disneyland' buttons and 'I'm celebrating!' six as well. Oh do you guys want to be honorary citizen buttons too?" he asked them Clint shoved Natasha and Thor away.

"What do I have to do?" he asked Tammy smiled "I will ask you three questions about Disney movies get them right you get the button." she said. Did Clint's eyes light up in a flash "I will do it!" he said Tammy nodded "First question, what's the dragon in Mulan name?" she asked "Mushu," "Correct!" "Second question, what other movie did Miss Pots and chip star in?" "Tarzan," "Correct again!" "Now not that many people get this one but here we go! The last question! Name at least three of the children from Peter Pan," now Clint had to think. He didn't see that movie yet and he doubted that his team has seen it. "Wendy hmm...Michael! Shoot the last one damn it!" Clint was thinking now "John," Clint looked around at who said that it was Bruce he was blushing "Correct!" Tammy handed Bruce the button. "Now don't sulk hun here is one for you and for your friends," she said handling out the buttons.

After that they all walked down Main Street Clint's camera was going crazy "Calm down bird brain you are going to waste all your memory!" Tony said Clint chuckled "Nope I bought at least seven memory cards I am set!" he said Sunny chuckled "So what ride do you wish to ride on first or what shows do you want to see?" Sunny asked the Avengers froze where did they want to go first?

* * *

_I can't wait and see what you guys pick! It will be fun! Runner up will be the next ride!_

_Reviews would be nice! :D _


	8. Chapter 8

Prologue 2

Hey you guys look I updated I am sorry for the long wait I have been really busy! But I hope this long chapter will make up for it! So you guys voted for Splash Mountain and Big Thunder! Two of my favorite rides! Now I tried my best to describe the rides I think I did okay I am going off by memory. Also this spring break I am going to Disneyland! So while I'm there I will be going on rides and from my experience I will be putting them in the story! Also the next rides will be Indiana Jones and Haunted Mansion! Also I put in some fun facts about the rides! REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY IDEA!

* * *

_Big Thunder Mountain Railroad_

_The Legend of Big Thunder Mountain_

_"While you wait to board your train, your surroundings appear tranquil and picturesque, but you sense that something otherworldly is amiss._

_Folklore tells of mysterious rumblings and strange noises emanating from the depths of the 104-foot-tall Big Thunder Mountain. Iridescent stalagmites and stalactites pulsate with eerie light deep below ground. Native American tales claim that supernatural forces will unleash the power of thunder upon those who dare to remove gold from the mountain_

_Undaunted, the Big Thunder Mountain Mining Company has begun to mine the site. Reports claim that mine trains sometimes mysteriously depart the station without an engineer at the throttle — driven by unseen forces._

_The next train is departing now. Dare to test the legend?"_

_Partner up!_

"Well what ride do you want to ride first?" Sunny asked them "We don't know," Clint said. "That's alright its always overwhelming on the first day why don't I take you to my favorite ride since I was small," Sunny said all the Avengers nodded. "Wait!" the whole group stopped it was Tony who yelled out "What is it Tony?" Steve asked "I want a mouse hat! I always wanted one!" he said. "Me too!" Clint said Tony and Clint saw the hat shop and took off running to it. Soon the group followed then Clint got six hats "Heya Sunny dear this your group?" a middle aged woman asked she was behind the counter with the sowing machines two other women greeted him. Sunny nodded "Yup want to help them with their hats?" he asked them the women nodded. "Now hun are these hats for all your friends?" the woman asked Clint nodded.

"I want my name in yellow," "I want mine in mine in blue!" "I want mine in pink!" "Yellow too please!" "Red I want mine red!" "Yellow as well!" After their was taken in they need to wait everyone had an empty backpack but they all had a feeling it will be full by the end of the day. "Hats are done fellas and dear!" a women called after everyone had their right hat Sunny was going to take them to his ride. They where going through the castle 'Sleeping Beauty's Castle,' Sunny was explaining the history of the castle. They soon stopped when they came to a small round gold circle on the floor "Now this circle here it marks the center of Disneyland fun fact right?" Sunny said the Avengers nodded then they continued their walk they entered Frontierland. Clint's camera was going crazy Sunny kept on talking there where families, couples, and teens. "I think we should buddy up!" Steve said the whole group looked at him "Why?" Tony asked "Just in case one of us *cough* Tony *cough* Clint decides to run off we have a partner," Steve said "Do we have too!? We have Sunny he is like a handler!" Clint protested.

Sunny step away from the group not waiting to get involved with the group "I'm just the tour guide," he said. "Steve is right just in case...I CALL STEVE!" Tony clung to Steve's arm Clint clung onto Natasha's arm Thor just picked up Bruce and hugged me. "Okay does everyone have a partner?" Sunny asked they all nodded they continued their walk that's when they got to their first ride.

"Wow you are lucky the parade is going ti start soon or else this line would be way long! Welcome to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad! The line is 15 minutes in standby fast pass you come back at 1:30." Sunny said soon everyone ran in "Is this ride a dedication to me?" Thor asked with a joy in his voice "No Thor it just the name of the tired," Bruce said Thor made an 'oh' sound. Everyone was playing with there Starkphone well mostly everyone Thor and Steve where talking to people in the line. Thor was playing peek-a-boo with a little girl who was being held by her father. Steve was talking to a teenage girl about comics "You are wrong old man Superman is better!" "Child just no! Batman is better!" Steve and the girl began to bicker like a bunch of children. The line was moving quite fast when they where above the stairs a girl dressed in the ride them. "Yup I see them Sun!" the girl said "How many in your sir?" she asked she smiled "There are six," Steve said "Okay take numbers 1, 2, and 3," she said.

"Yes! I am up front!" Tony said Clint pouted but Natasha reassured him the next ride they are going to be first. Bruce was telling Thor about the ride "Now Thor you must be seated in through this ride! You may not get up if you see something just point at it don't try to touch it! If you do that we will be kicked out of the park and non of us want that okay?" Bruce said. Thor nodded under these rules "I will obey these laws as if they written by Odin himself," he said Bruce let out a sigh of relief Bruce hugged him. When the train came the gates open "What magic is this!?" Thor asked Bruce chuckled "I will explain it later," Bruce said he hopped into the car. All the Avengers fastened their seat belt the bar came down Bruce had to calm down Thor it was like taking care of a child. When the ride began to move Clint was bouncing in his seat "This is quite entertaining!" Thor said as the ride was still taking it's slow pace when then they came to the left. "Wow this is so cool!" "This is amazing!" "Wow Disney," "I am going to build me one of these!" when they reached the peek everybody screamed!

Clint lifted his arms up Tony did the same and Thor did as well! Steve, Natasha, and Bruce where clutching to the bar due to the sharp turns and sudden drops. When the ride came to an end Tony, Clint, and Thor where laughing and chuckling "That was amazing!" "ANOTHER!" "Let's go again!" Steve, Natasha, and Bruce came out with satisfied smiles. Sunny was by a food stand talking to a young man the group walked over to him. "How was it?" Sunny asked "AMAZING!" Clint said with a big grin on his face "Okay what is your next ride?" Sunny asked he looked over at them "You should take them to Splash Mountain SunSun!" the young man said. "Good point Jamie," Sunny said he waved bye to his friend and they continued to New Orleans Squares again Sunny was taking about the history of this section Clint's camera was going crazy. "My friend Bruce I am hungry," Thor said "Yeah I am hungry too!" Tony whined "Me three!" Clint said it was the kids in the group. Steve was giving Tony a piggyback ride "You guys should try the turkey legs," Sunny said.

"Ah look there is a stand there," Sunny walked over to the stand that had the Turkey legs. Tony followed him "Yo Sun my man what can I get ya!?" "Hey Kurt I want six Turkey legs-" "And two Coke, two Monsters, one Seven up, and a water please!" Tony said. Kurt looked at him then at Sunny who only nodded Kurt smiled and nodded he gave them their order. Tony walked back to the group with the food and Sunny carrying the drinks. "So Sunny have you and your sister been to Disneyland all your childhood?" Bruce asked him. Seems the two became good friends Sunny nodded "When we where young our grandparents took us as a big family..." Sunny stayed silent for a while. "That was the last time we where a family our parents got a divorce a year later," Sunny said. Everyone looked at him with sympathy "It was alright I guess my sister got depress and went into as I call it "her emo fascia" she hated everyone and everything in middle school. Well she didn't hate our grandpa he was her rock...Till he died and I know she was torn like my mom was except she tried to kill herself...My sister and I have a close bond and I knows something was up like she knows when something is up with me. Our mom with little money she had would take us to Disneyland and when we come here we would forget and be a family."

All the Avengers look at the young man Bruce hugged him, Sunny didn't know he was crying he was never one to show emotions. Especially when it came to strangers his sister liked to call him a 'robot' due to his lack of emotions. "Ugh I am sorry...*wipes tears* I never get emotion ask my sister she knows. But yeah we have been to Disneyland a lot my sister has been to EuroDisney she said it was alright but not great as here," Sunny said. Soon everything went back to normal the Avengers tried to finish their Turkey legs well tried. Tony couldn't take another bite along with Clint and Natasha while Bruce, Thor, and Steve finished theirs. "You guys just super stomachs unlike us," Clint muttered Sunny chuckled. "Ready for the next ride?" Sunny asked everyone nodded they threw away their food and began to walk to the next ride again.

_Splash Mountain_

_"Longtime Disneyland Park Guests might find many of the Splash Mountain critters familiar. Much of the cast originally made their Disneyland debut at the classic show America Sings, where they performed patriotic melodies in Tomorrowland from 1974 to 1988. When America Sings successfully completed its run, the beloved performers were recruited to make the trip over to Critter Country for the opening of Splash Mountain in 1989."_

Clint was taking pictures again Sunny was up a head the standby line was 30 minutes while fast pass they need to be back by 2. "Are you guys willing to wait 30 minutes in line?" Sunny asked them Clint ran to form in the line that was Sunny's answer the others followed. "Alright I need your back packets and any or important items that you maybe carrying right now," Sunny said everyone shook their heads "I put everything in my bag," Clint said everyone else said the same thing.

The line was moving faster then the Avengers thought "Natasha and I are first!" Clint made that very clear to everyone. "Hello sir how many in your party?" a young man asked "Uh six," "Rows one throw six please," Clint and Natasha rushed everyone else took a number. When the log came the order was simple the smallest in front bigger ones in the back. The order was Natasha in front, Clint behind Natasha, Tony behind Clint, Bruce behind Tony, Steve behind Bruce, and Thor behind Steve. "Have fun!" the young man said. The ride took off they where all looking at the robots sing and move around Sunny was watching them in the control room. "Take them to them through the extra route please also raise the water level a bit," "Sure thing boss."

"Wow this is fun!" Clint said they came in stop "Why did we stop my fellow friends?" Thor asked. Natasha over the other log that was in front of them "Alright everyone one hold on!" a parent said the log began to move forward then drop suddenly. Natasha slammed into Clint she clutched onto the railing the log began to move forward. "Ah hell NOOOO!" Tony yelled the log dropped everyone graved on and screamed. Except Thor he was laughing and cheering on. *SPLASH!* "That was awesome!" "COLD!" "Nope there again!" the log stopped and came back to boarding line. They where drenched Steve's hair was in his face poor Natasha, Clint and Bruce where more wet then the others.

"Okay I got six large prints and six keychain is that all sir?" "Yup thanks a lot," Sunny heard laughing and talking. "Sunny that was awesome!" Clint said he ran to him and tried to hug him but Sunny ducked behind the both. "Aw come my fellow friend lets embrace in a wet hug!" Thor said Sunny shook his head. "No I am fine! You're lucky its still noon you guys will be dried up in no time!" Sunny said still behind the booth. They all chuckled Bruce coughed and everyone looked at him especially Steve. "He need to get out of those clothes is there a shop close by to buy him. He was sick a few days ago and well I don't want him sick again," Steve said. Sunny nodded "Lets got back to Main Street we can buy him clothes there," Sunny said. "We are only buying Bruce clothes! We won't buy stuff till we leave!" Tony said. The walk back to Main Street was fun Natasha's hair frizzed up no one dared to laugh they all wanted to live. Thor's hair was in a ponytail Steve's hair some how managed to get back to his old hair style. Tony just let his hair do whatever it wanted Bruce's hair just curled and Clint's hair was spiked up.

"Alright I will take Bruce into the store you guys WAIT HERE!" Sunny said. He lead Bruce into the store. It looked like a mad house! People where everywhere Sunny walked in the store as if it was empty. Bruce followed behind him "Alright pick what you want!" Sunny said Bruce nodded he went to pick a 2013 Disney hoodie he also got a blue t-shirt with Donald Duck on it that said 'Don't push your luck with the duck!' he also picked out a tan shorts and Mickey sandals. After everything was paid Sunny took him behind Main Street to dress in the employee's locker room. "Wow you clean up fast!" Sunny said Bruce blushed they walked back to the others. Tony was talking to Steve and asking him questions "Okay did you ever listen to Frank Sinatra?" Steve nodded. "Wow Bruce you look like a tourist!" Clint said chuckling they all wear dried now. Bruce just blushed "Where is Thor?" Bruce asked everyone looked around for the asguardian. "Ah shi-" "Monkeys," Steve said finishing off Tony's sentence.

* * *

Reviews, Favs, and Followers would be nice!


	9. Chapter 9

_Look I updated! :D So hey people I have been think in that instead of only having ten chapters I thought I will extend and add three more chapters! So instead of ten it will be twelve and the epilogue would make thirteen! Which the Epilogue would be a surprise and I think you guys would really enjoy it! Till next update people! Also remember this is a __**FANFIC**__! Now I now I am going to make this clear __**Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique in Disneyland or any other Disneyland only takes in 3-12 year olds nothing more**__. But since this is a __**FANFIC**__ I thought since Natasha never had a great childhood and I think deep down inside of her she always wanted to be a princess._

* * *

Thor walking around the park on his own he some how got spared from his friends. He was taking in the sites everything was so magical and wonderest! He came upon a line now from his experience that he was suppose to wait and not move. So he waited and waited till the line got shorter and shorter. When it to Thor's turn he was startled to find a beautiful maiden hair red as a ripe apple. Eyes blues as sapphires lips red as poptart filling "My aren't you a big one!" she said Thor's face went red. "Do you want a picture?" she asked Thor nodded he pulled out his Starkphone someone in line took it for him. "Uh thank you," Thor said he waited for everyone else to finish with the photos. "Uh excuse me bit do you mind helping me?" the fair maiden looked at him and smiled "Of course I will be happy to help," she said Thor's face lit up "You see I have never been here an I sort got lost from my fellow friends. Would help me find them?" Thor said the fair maiden gave him a worried smile. "Oh of course! My name is Ariel," she said "Thor," he said she smiled "Well Thor where did you see your friends last?" she asked him "I believe it was a place called the Main Street? My friend Bruce was purchasing new clothing my fellow caption didn't want him to get ill again," he said. Ariel nodded she had her hands clamped over her pink dress. Everyone was looking at them. "Tell me Thor what brings you here to the most happiest place in the world?" Ariel asked. "My friend Clint said he and the others where going to have the childhood they never had. So they came here to your wonderful kingdom!" Thor said Ariel gave him a sad look then replaced it quite fast. "Well we find your friend I can introduce them to the other that live in this kingdom," "Really!?" Thor said in a child like tone. Ariel nodded with a smile they continued the search for Thor's friends.

**_Main Street_**

"How can you lose him!?" Bruce yelled he sounded like an angry father. Though he didn't turn into the Hulk he was just mad that they lost the alien that knew nothing about earth and its culture. "We told him not to move!" Clint said as all the Avengers began to argue as to whose fault it was for not watching Thor. "Quite!" Sunny yelled that got all their attention "Now all of you sit," he said they all sat down on the side walk. "Don't move! I mean it don't move you move I will get trackers for all you," he said. He walked a few feet away and pulled out a walkies-talkie "He looks like Phil," Clint said they watched the young man talk into the walkie-talkie soon five security guards came. "Woah he is like just like Phil!" Clint said again. Sunny came back and the security guards all left in different directions "They will find him but for now lets continue to our next destination," Sunny said he had a smile on his face.

**_Fantasyland_**

The group got up from the side walk and began to walk to the castle Clint was taking pictures of everything. When they passed throw Sunny pulled Natasha a side "Miss Natasha when you where little did you ever want to be a princess?" Sunny asked Natasha never thought of being a princess in her childhood all she thought about was surviving.

So when the question came up she didn't now what to say but somewhere inside her the little girl that was locked away for so long came out. She always did want to be a princess like every little girl wanted to be "It never crossed my mind but now that you ask...Maybe I want to be a princess," she said. Sunny smiled he lead her into a little shop "Girls!" he called out when they entered all the workers looked up. "Sunny! Love what are you doing in here!?" a dark skin woman said walking over to them. "May this is Natasha she is the girl I was telling you about," he said Natasha looked over at Sunny with wide eyes. May the woman looked at Natasha with sad smile "I understand I will make her shine! Come on sweetheart we have work to do!" May said she led Natasha to the far side of the shop. Sunny left the shop he found the other Avengers at the little gift stand "I want this!" "Look Stitch for Thor!" "Uh I want the glow in the dark ears!" Sunny was revealed that the other Avengers where there. Soon his phone range and he knew that ringtone "What do you want!?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Hahaha you are funny! How are they?" Heidi asked him "Uh well you that one blond guy the big one?" he said "You mean Thor the loveable giant?" she said Sunny nodded "I lost him," there was silence on the other end of the phone "WHAT!?" he pulled the phone away from his ear. "How can you lose a god! He is taller then anyone at the park! He knows nothing about Disneyland and you just lost him!?" his sister kept on yelling but he kept the phone at a good distance. "Listen I got everything under control I have security guards looking for him! Relax you mother hen!" he heard a frustrating sigh "How are the others?" Heidi asked finally able to calm down a bit. Sunny looked over his shoulder to see the group the boys where still at the gift stand "The boys are looking at the gift stand while Natasha I pulled some strings and got her an a appointment a the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. I told May about her pasted and let her in boutique I also got them to get a t-shirt and skirt made for her along with a princess dress. I think Ariel suits her she will be done in an hour well I got her the Castle Package strike that she will be done more then two hours." Sunny said he heard his sister chuckle.

Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Clint were sitting down by the castle Sunny was done talking to his sister he walked over to them. "Say cheese!" he said he took Clint's camera and took a picture of the four men by surprise. "Perfect," Sunny said chuckling the photo was funny Steve had startled looked. Tony's mickey hat fell in his face Bruce graved Clint and hid his face in his back and Clint just had a goofy smile. Yes the picture was perfect the wait for Natasha was going to be 2 hours Sunny popped into the boutique. "Tell May to call me when she is done to pick her up okay?" Sunny said the woman nodded. He walked back outside to see the guys just talking "Okay get up we are going somewhere that you guys might like," Sunny said. The four men got up and followed Sunny "Where are we going?" Clint asked Sunny smiled "Here," Sunny said all four men gasp "This is King Arthur Carrousel one of Walt Disney's favorite rides," Sunny said remaining Avengers looked at the carrousel in awe it was beautiful. "Well what are you waiting for go on the ride I will be right here," Sunny said the four men removed their backpack and handed it to Sunny.

* * *

Reviews would nice! :D


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey peeps look I have good news and bad news! Good News: Look I'm alive! Sorry for the late post but I have a good reason I'm graduating! Bad News: Also my work is making me work late shifts and I can't post! Good News: But look I posted! Bad News: So post now will be very slow I will try to update the chances I get but this month will be painfully will updates. Good News: So I might be holding a contest after I give the epilogue chapter the secret chapter as I like to see it. Keep your eyes open for the contest! Till next post love ya all but I need to get my sleep for work I'm working a late shift tomorrow! **_

_**If there's any mess ups I'm sorry don't bite my head off it's late am tired I have work tomorrow so please leave all your negative comments outside my story please!  
**_

* * *

Thor and Ariel kept on walking looking for Thor's friends as they walked towered Fantasyland where Thor finds it more beautiful "So all the princess live here in this realm?" Thor asked Ariel she nodded. "Me and my sisters live here," she said. When the children and some adults saw Ariel, hell broke loses. "Thor!?" she called out Thor took hold of her hand and they pulled away from the crowd.

_King Arthur Carrousel_

"Omg this is the best!" Clint said getting a horse next to Bruce Steve and Tony where beside them both. "I'm going to build one of these when I get home!" Tony said "Son just don't," Steve said with a sigh. When everyone on the ride got seat the ride began to move "Hey what's that over there!?" Clint said all the guys turned to where Clint was pointing at "It's a princess!" Tony said they went around again "It's Thor!" Bruce said they went around again. "We need to tell Sunny!" Steve said "Sunny!" they went around again. "Sunny!" the other passengers on the ride where looking at them with odd looks "SUNNY!" Tony yelled the loudest. Sunny looked at them before they went around again "WE!" around again "SAW!" around again "THOR!" Sunny eyes widened. "Where!?" He yelled "With a princess in a pink dress!" Tony yelled before they went around again. Sunny got out his walkie talkie he radio in to a near security guard three came to him fast.

"Are you alright princess?" Thor asked Ariel she nodded and dusted off her gown "I'm fine just don't like it when people mob me." she said Thor nodded they continued their walk in search for his friends "Princess Ariel!" a skinny young man came running toward them "Oh hello their brave knight is there something I can help you with?" Ariel asked him the security guard bowed then looked up again. "It seems that sir Sunny wants to see you and your friend," he said Ariel nodded Thor just looked confused. They followed the knight to the carrousel where Thor eyes widened in excitement "What is that!?" he said "Thor!" "Son of Sun!" Thor said he hugged Sunny (if there wasn't that much noise and if you listen real hard you can hear some of Sunny's ribs cracking) "Nice to see you too buddy," he said he didn't want to show Thor that he was hurt. "Thor!" Thor turned around and saw his friends "MY COMRADES!" Thor ran to them and hugged them. After the whole order deal Thor was given a tracker "It was a fun journey with you princess but we must part here," Thor said Ariel gave a small smile.

"If any of you guys let your eyes off him when I am in the shop getting Natasha if he runs away again...You won't be scared of Natasha that much anymore but me," with that said Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce shivered when Sunny said that.

_Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique_

"Oooohhhhh! You look soo beautiful! Isn't she girls!?" "She looks like a really princess!" "Did we really need to put glitter on her?" "Oh hush Tabby! Glitter makes everything look better!" Natasha was nerves for two hours she wasn't allowed to look into a mirror. All the negative thoughts where floating in her head 'Who am I kidding? I can't be a princess there's too much red on my ledger. Princess don't kill at a young age they don't have monsters or regret the things that they have done.' Soon all the women moved away from the mirror Natasha was still looking down but when she looked up she was shocked. "I-is that m-me?" She asked stuttering "Mmmhmmm baby girl you look beautiful!" May said Natasha stared at herself in the mirror then tears began to form in her eyes. "Why are you crying!" "Hush Tiffany!" May said she hugged Natasha "Baby girl we can't let our past affect our future," she whispered Natasha nodded. "Is she ready girls?" Natasha heard Sunny "You bet baby come look at her!" May said when Sunny looked over at her he whistled " You look beautiful Natasha," he said she her cheeks went pink.

Outside Thor was being watch like a hawk would be watching his prey. Though Thor wasn't paying attention instead he was too busy playing with his Stitch chain that Tony bought for him. It was keeping him busy "Thor having fun there buddy?" Clint asked Thor looked at him with a big goofy grin. "Do they sell more things of this Stitch character?" Thor asked Tony knew that later on the day Thor would be leaving Disney land with a bunch of Stitch merchandises. Sunny came out with Natasha holding his hand well more like holding onto it with a tight grip. Sunny didn't let his pain show "Boys!" Sunny called all the other Avengers ran to Sunny since the other men where scared of his threat. They all stopped when they saw Natasha "Wow!" "You look like Anastasia!" Clint said which was true she did look like Anastasia her hair was in a bun like the one in the movie she had little make up one so not to take away from her natural beauty.

"You look like princess Ariel!" Thor said she looked over at them "Do-do you think so?" she said in a small voice the all nodded. "Well isn't this nice?" All the Avengers and Sunny turned around to see Heidi there "Miss Heidi!" Thor said he ran to her and hugged her Heidi returned the hug "Thank Jesus they found you I was worried," she said after Thor let her go she looked over at her brother. "Sun," "Heidi," the two stared down each other till Heidi smacked him upside the head. The two began to yell in spanish at each other the only four that understood and that where laughing was Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Tony. Thor and Steve where left out the loop but just chuckled at how funny the siblings fought.

_Lunch time at Toon town_

"So how are you guys enjoying your day?" Heidi asked she was eating a salad while her brother was eating a burger. "Its wondervest!" Thor said with a mouth full of food "Sweetheart finish chewing your burger," she said. "I love it! So far we have been on Splash mountain, Rolling Thunder, and King Arthur's carousal!" Clint said he was so excited like a happy child would be Heidi smiled she got her napkin and cleaned his left cheek. She was acting like a mother to them "Natasha you look beautiful," she said Natasha smiled and thanked her. "What ride are you guys riding next?" she asked them "I was thinking of taking them to the Haunted Mansion," Sunny said Heidi raised a brow "I think some of them migt get scared," she said. "We won't get scared!" Clint said "Yeah they won't get scared!" Sunny said with a smirk Heidi gave up. "Fine but I'm walking with you guys I got a two break," Heidi said.

The walk to New Orleans Square was fun Thor, Clint, Bruce, and Natasha where around Heidi like children would be when they are with their mother. Tony and Steve stayed close to Sunny when they got to the ride it was only a fifteen minute wait "Now Thor and Hulk sweethearts whatever you see in there isn't really okay? NO trying to attack anything! NO hulking out!" Heidi said she pulled aside Bruce and Thor to tell them "We won't!" Thor said he gave Heidi one last hug goodbye he ran off to join the other in the line she kissed Bruce's forehead "Tell the other guy not to panic," she said Bruce nodded "I will he already like you he keeps on say mama," Bruce said blushing Heidi smiled. "I might be young but I do have a mother's heart it's okay if the big guy calls me mama," she said. Bruce nodded and ran off to join the others.

"You baby them too much," Sunny said Heidi slapped him behind the head like Gibb would slap DiNozzo.

_Haunted Mansion_

"Tony," Steve said he clung onto Tony, Tony rolled his eyes when they all reached inside the doors closed be hide the crowd. Teenagers, children, adults and some elderly people where laughing, some talking, other where just holding onto there loved ones or love. Tony looked around the room "How is it sunny outside but here in this realm it's raining?" Thor asked Tony chuckled Bruce was explaining it too him "Can everybody take a step back!" a man yelled everybody took a step back. Steve was still clinging to Tony as if his life depended on him "Please step inside," the man said Tony could see that the others where close together they where all side by side latterly "Are you guys scared?" Tony said "If you are leaning against the wall it will be a good idea to move away. They tend to get-" the man was cut off when the lights went off the ride began. The elevator ride down scared all the avengers. Steve screamed when the hanging skeleton popped up on the ceiling. That caused Thor, Bruce, Clint, Tony, and Natasha jump into the air along with half the crowd. "The Fu-fudge is wrong with you!? Sheese!" Tony yelled trying to get her arc reactor back to normal beating.

When the elevator doors open the they where surprise to see a big line waiting for them instead of Steve holding onto one of Tony's hand he was now clutching to them both from be hide hiding his face into Tony's back.

Sunny and Heidi where in a surveillance room watching the avengers "Steve is scared heck all of them are I think you should pull them out," Heidi said "Pssh stop babying them they are grow adults!" Sunny said.

Soon all the avengers came close to the front of the line "Hello how many in your party?" a young woman asked "Six," Tony said the young woman nodded "Just wait one moment someone wants to talk to you," the young woman said she took off her ear bud Steve took it "H-hello?" '_Steve sweetheart are you and the other all right?_' "Heidi?" '_Yes its me listen to me if you guys don't wanted to go on the ride tell Toby she will get you off the ride_,' Steve looked at the other "Heidi is saying if we don't want to get on the ride just tell Toby that we want to get off," Steve said. Everyone shook their head "No way we are going on! Come on Steve!" Tony graved Steve and dragged him too the buggy.

They hopped in boy was that a bad idea when Steve jumped he would claw Tony and when Tony got scared he tried to push himself away which he was pushing himself into Steve. Clint and Natasha where a different story they would just jump to something but that was it. Thor and Bruce well… "Sunny look at them they are scared!" Heidi said worried for the two mostly Bruce she feared that he would go Hulk! "Just make sure he doesn't go Hulk," Sunny said. Bruce was beginning held by Thor his face buried into the god's chest refusing to look. "Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm!" Bruce kept repeating at that wrong moment Bruce looked up and met Emily the ghost bride.

Bruce screamed that scared Thor he looked up too and met Emily Thor clutched onto Bruce with all his might which was a lot. They kept on screaming and giving out small yelps. "My friend Bruce remember what Heidi said everything isn't real," Thor said Bruce nodded.

* * *

_I would love reviews please give me your reviews! _


	11. Chapter 11

Look I'm Alive! An I posted I posted but this chapters has a** WHOLE BUNCH OF FEELS! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WARNED! READ WITH CAUTION! **Also I'm I the only one that gets emotional when I hear "A dream is but a wish your heart makes?" Tell me cause I don't want to feel like the only one!

* * *

Heidi was waiting for the Avengers by the exist she looked at her clock it read seven 'Oh no now Thor, Bruce, Steve , and Tony might be scared walking back to the hotel it's already dark! Damn you day light saving!' she thought. Sunny was with her looking at his phone he took pictures off the Avengers when the ride said 'Also check to make sure your cart is free from straggling ghost' Sunny chuckled."I think my favorite one is Tony and Steve's," he said he showed his sister the pictures. "You need to send me those pictures," she said chuckling as well. Soon all the Avengers came out when Thor and Bruce spotted Heidi they ran to her and tackled her. She fell back with the two heavy Avengers on top of her. Sunny was laughing his butt off after she got up she dusted off her skirt "Alright its time to go back to the hotel it's late and you guys have been here since you guys arrived it's bed time," Heidi said but in her head she was screaming due to her being tackled she was in pain. "But *yawn* we aren't even tired," Tony said Heidi shook her head and smiled. "Yeah you guys are its time to sleep now come one Bert is waiting in the car," Heidi said.

Sunny took them out threw the back way "Everyone get in the limbo," Heidi said she went to say by to her brother. "Are you working tomorrow?" she asked him she pulled out a pack gum and began to chew it. "Its nice to see you are not on cigaret anymore." Sunny said. "Shut up I had too stop answer my question are you working tomorrow?" she said again. "Yeah I don't work next so you are good," he said she nodded. "Well they will be here early soo be ready for them," she said she hugged her brother good bye and hopped into the limbo. She found a cute sight Steve was asleep head was laying his head on Tony's head while one of his left arm was around tony. Tony was leaning into Steve he was holding onto Natasha she was laying her head on Tony's. Clint was on the left side of Steve he was nested between Steve. He was hiding from the light, Heidi gave a small smile she quietly closed the limbo door. "Ms. Heidi come sit between us," Thor said he patted the seat between him and Bruce she smiled and sat there. "Mark we're ready," Heidi said "Yes boss."

The drive back to the hotel was short and silence a peaceful silence. Heidi woke up all the sleeping avengers and ushered them inside the hotel and into there room. They all got dressed in their pajamas. Heidi wished them a goodnight and left she went back to the front desk to take the night shift. She had to switch her schedule with a co-work to get the two hour break she turned on her boiler and pulled out her laptop. When she opens it she clicked on her Netflix and began to watch NCIS. She let her hair lose from her awful bun. Her boiler turned off telling her it was done she got koi fish mug she poured the hot water and threw in two English breakfast tea pouches inside the mug. The night went on and she stayed at the desk she looked at her cloak "11:20" she said and sighed. "You know it's late for you to be up? I always wondered why hotel do that," Heidi new that voice "Bruce it's past your bed time,"she said got up with her koi mug "Lets sit in the lobby," she said Bruce nodded and followed her she sat down on a long sofa Bruce sat down next to her.

"Nightmare are just bad dreams that Pitch leaves us. It's up to us to try to change that nightmare into a dream or let that nightmare make the better of us?" She said Bruce sat there and listened to her talk about anything or everything. Bruce laid his head in her lap sleep was calling to him. Heidi sat there with Bruce in her lap all was quite till Bruce began to stir. He was grunting and tossing around his eyes shot open Heidi saw green. "Bruce sweetheart calm down," she said Heidi was standing now she placed both her hands on each side of Bruce's face. "You are safe sweetheart Hulk baby no one is going to hurt you or him," Heidi said that got his attention "Scared," Hulk said he still didn't changed Heidi wrapped her arms him and pulled him into a hug.

_"A dream is a wish your heart makes_  
_When you're fast asleep_  
_In dreams you lose your heartaches_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep_  
_Have faith in your dreams and someday_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling thru_  
_No matter how your heart is grieving_  
_If you keep on believing_  
_the dream that you wish will come true,"_

Heidi kept on sing till it sooth hulk it sooth him to the point where he fell back asleep and fell in Heidi's arm. Thought might look weak she had some muscle she carried him back to her desk she sat him down on her chair. She open a closet door that had all the extra beds those pull out ones she made a bed for Bruce. When she done making the bed she went back out side and got Bruce. She laid him down on the bed tucks him in have him a good night kiss. For two more hours she stayed in front of the desk then her co-worker came and relieved her. She walked back to the closet and made herself her own bed she went to the restroom to change into her pajamas. She came out dressed in her superman pajama pants and in a batman tank she crawled into bed she looked over at Bruce to see if be was asleep and he was.

The avengers woke up bright and early really bright and early an by bright and early it means they woke up at 5:30. Everyone was getting ready "I can't wait!" Tony said still in his boxer and t-shirt. "Remind me again why we are entering the park thus early? I doubt Sunny in up and Heidi might be still asleep!" Steve said. "Steve has a point we will should go back to sleep," Natasha said soon a pillow came flying her way. "No way the earlier we get I there the fast we can ride the rides an-" "Where is Dr. Banner I was sure he was sleeping here last night?" Thor said everyone looked over the pull out bed to find Bruce gone. "Well that's great do we need to get a tracker for him too?!" Tony said.

Bruce woke music from the 40s and heard sing he cracked open his eyes to see Heidi typing away "They say that love is wonderful, wonderful they tell me," she sang Bruce smiled and snuggled back under the covers he slept for another hour this time he felt Heidi ruffle his hair and kiss his head and walk off. When he woke up an hour later he was greeted by Heidi again this time she was on here bed typing away listening to music from the 40s or 20s again Bruce thinks "(Stop!) The red light's on, Stop! Don't do no wrong, Stop! Don't be a bring-down, Stop! The red light's on," she sang Bruce got up and ruffled up his hair. "Morning Bruce~!" she said she was dressed already dressed in a Monster University hoodie that had four arms her underneath hair was two different colors they where teal and purple, she also has two little horns on her head. "What did you do to your hair!?" Bruce asked she smiled "What? Oh this it's just my extensions," she chuckled she smiled at Bruce and he jumped "What happen to your teeth!?" she chuckled. "The new monster inc movie came out! I'm dress for the movie I'm a monster! ROAR!" she said she extended her arms out and all her four arms came out, she had on fake claws too. She smiled she was ready. Bruce just smiled he looked at the time "Six o'clock? Why are you up this early?" he asked her she smiled "I'm taking you guys to the park it open right now for people with annual passes now hurry up get dress so I can take you guys to the park!" she said.

A few minutes later Bruce came out dressed and ready to go Heidi came was outside she was taking pictures with tourist. "Bruce!" she waved him over she waved bye to the children and there parents. "I think you are going to be asked all day for pictures," Bruce said she shrugged. "I got you guys something!" she ran behind her desk and pulled out two bags one of monster inc and the other of MU. "Here I got you guys shirts and hoodies!" she said she pulled out a navy hoodie and a white MU shirt "I have mine on under my hoodie," she said. Bruce smiled and took it and thanked her.

In the suite all the Avengers where thinking and trying to figure out where Bruce went. "Ugh where could've he gone!?" Tony said angry all the Avengers well some of them Clint was still knocked out in his hamic. "I think he just woke up early to get some fresh air he will be back soon," Steve said. Soon there was a knock at their door Thor went to open it "Hell- MONSTER!" Thor yelled all the Avengers went into defense mode. Though they didn't have there weapons Thor quickly picked up the monster by the neck "THOR NO!" Bruce yelled in a flash Bruce turned into the Hulk "LET GO OF MAMA!" he roared Thor look down at the monster and saw it was Heidi she was clawing at him to let her go. She was turning a scary shade of blue all the other Avengers including Clint (who fell out of his nest due to Thor's cry) "Miss Heidi is it you?" Thor asked her before Thor could get an answer he was slammed by the Hulk he flew across the street. Heidi fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. "Mama okay?" Hulk asked picking her up in his giant hands he held her as if she was an injured bird. "Yeah *Gasp* I'm fine big guy *cough* mama is fi-" Heidi couldn't finish her sentence she passed out.

"Shh I think she is coming too!" "You are talking to loud!" "I'm loud!?" "QUITE MAMA NEEDS SLEEP!" Heidi woke up startled she went to touch her throat and winced panic was viable in her eyes. "Mama?" Heidi looked up at the hulk he looked worried. She looked around all the Avengers where looking at her worried she rubbed her head it hurt. "Wow the last time that happen to me was when I was in Mexico and I really sick and when I was small. How long was I out for?" she asked in a joking matter. Everyone looked at her she was injured yet she still jokes around "Bruce said you need rest," Heidi turned to look at him "Hulk tell Bruce the only resting I will do is when I'm dead," she said. That didn't seem to calm everyone down Heidi gave them a reassuring smile. "Hey where's Thor?" she asked Hulk just growled.

After the whole room event was settled and Heidi giving Hulk all the attention he ever wanted and more after she told him to let Bruce out and she made him a promise she will let him watch Disney movies with the Avengers. It was seven thirty now Magic Hour was still going on she rushed everyone to get dressed to go to Magic Hour. Bruce was beside her all the time when Thor tried to get near her to say sorry an beg for forgiveness Bruce eyes would go green a bit and growl and wrapped a protective arm around her. "HULK!? BEHAVE!" she whisper to him Hulk huffed and Bruce came back out. They met up with Sunny he was dressed in Monster University gear "I see you took it to the extreme sister," He said she smirked "Like always I love being the center of attention," she twirled around he brother rolled his eyes.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


End file.
